


I Wish You Would

by take_me_adventuring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accident, F/M, Fluff, and generally not a healthy relationship, at the end, it's not graphic but, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:05:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/take_me_adventuring/pseuds/take_me_adventuring
Summary: In the weeks after your breakup things seem overwhelming, there’s so much left unsaid and so many feelings unresolved until it all comes crashing down





	I Wish You Would

The fog climbs up your windscreen, condensation forming on the windows, droplets trailing down the cool glass as you wipe the tears from your eyes. Your vision is blurred as you roll down the windows in an attempt to cool the car down, cold air rushing in and stinging your cheeks. 

You regret everything, the fight, the phone call, all the things left unsaid. The pure unbridled energy between you. The terrifying passion, the magnet that seemed to draw you closer no matter how much you pushed each other apart. The force that seems stronger than ever now that it’s all over. You want nothing more than to go back to those blissful months of sweet words and even sweeter love. 

You’re not entirely sure where you’re going, driving on autopilot, foot pressed too harshly on the accelerator, desperately trying to escape the thoughts racing through your mind. The dull green light from the dashboard washes over your face, the time reads 2:04am. You fight the dry, tired prickling in your eyes.

Hot tears run down your cheeks and your throat constricts so painfully that you lets out a cry, the sound swallowed by the black emptiness of the street around you. Dim street lights are the only thing lighting the road. You try to stop the tears, trying to concentrate on the road but the racing of your heart and the whirlwind of your thoughts fog your mind. 

You hate yourself for letting him go, for what you said, what you did. A deep, burning pit of guilt and rage and hatred and  _ loneliness _ falls, neverending, in your stomach. Your chest aches with choked sobs and a broken heart. The streets around you are familiar in the dreary night and you realises where you are, where you’re going. Your hand slams against the steering wheel as every part of your surges with grief and a fresh wave of tears shock your system.

Your knuckles are gripped white against the wheel, head thrown back against the seat as you sob, unconscious of your foot against the accelerator or the turn in the road. The last thing you see before you’re dragged into darkness is an all too familiar fence. 

You’re woken by a piercing pain in your head, worse than anything you’ve felt before. There’s a dull ringing, getting slowly louder until you’re hit full force with the screaming sirens. Bright light pierces through your closed eyelids, a wall of noise consumes you, people yelling, something beeping and those god-awful sirens. There’s an agonising pressure on your chest, something’s in your throat, choking you. You try to speak, to cry, to open your eyes, struggling against the persistent tug of the drugs dragging your back down into unconsciousness. A soft voice cut through the noise and you feel his fingers cover your hand, your body floods with warmth. 

“It’s okay, you’ll be okay.”

\--

The persistent beeping tugs at your consciousness once again. When you finally wake you can’t feel anything. You’re in a quiet room, that much you can tell, but there’s noise outside. 

“It looks like she’s waking up, it’ll take you a moment to fully come to.”

It’s a soft voice, reassuring but somewhat unnerving.

“Sweetheart, can you open your eyes for me?”

You screw your face up, squinting at the harsh lights, you hear someone cross the room, the lights shut off and your eyes blink open.

“Thanks darl.” The nurse turns back to you, “You’re in the hospital, can you blink for me if you understand?”

You narrow your eyes, opening your mouth to answer but finding that nothing happens, you can’t move. Your eyes widen in panic and you stare desperately at the nurse in front of you.

“It’s ok, you’ll be able to move soon, it’s just the sedative wearing off.”

You relax, taking a deep breath, and manage to nod your head slightly. 

“Perfect, I’ll leave you two alone now but I’ll be back soon to make sure you’re okay.”

You finally notice the other figure standing in the corner of the room, hand resting on the wall next to the lights switch. Your eyes immediately flood with tears again. 

He smiles softly at the nurse as she leaves the room before looking back over at you, smile dropping as worry fills his features. You close your eyes and he’s standing by your bed. You feel the familiar warmth of his hand in yous, you manage to squeeze his fingers lightly. He chuckles airily, the sound reverberating through the room as he takes a seat next to your bed, resting his head in the crook of your elbow. 

“You scared the shit out of me.” His voice was tight, so strained you could hear him fighting off tears. 

Tears run down your cheeks as you study his face. His nose is just the slightest bit crooked, his hair longer now but just as curly as you remember. His eyes are bloodshot and guilt runs through your once more, a sob rips through your lungs.

“I thought-” His voice cuts off with a choked sob, “I thought I’d never see you again.” 

His eyes bore into yours, glassy and pained, overflowing with emotions neither of you can seem to put into words. You could see his thoughts crashing and swirling behind his eyes, his mouth opening and closing as tears spill down his cheeks and he desperately searches for what to say.

“I…” He sighs, the words catching in his throat, “I missed you.”

“I’m sorry,” your voice grates against your throat, “I didn’t mean to-” you were cut off by a hiccup, burying your face in his shoulder as sobs overtook your chest. 

“It’s ok baby, we’re ok.”

Your hand grips his harder as you regain some of the movement in your limbs. You feel the warmth of his chest against your cheek, the feeling of his fingers running through your hair, rubbing soothing circles on your back. His voice is in your ear, mumbling apologies and regrets, whispering love songs and summer days, and promises of a future. 


End file.
